Past
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Someone shows up to the hospital from Emu's past. What happens when the CR team finds out what Emu's dealt with his whole life?


I found out that there is a canon story for Emu's parents (dad at least) in Mighty Novel X. Though here I am completely ignoring that. Soo enjoy! Warnings for physical abuse. Thanks for reading

Emu answered his phone and frowned, "I'll be right down."

"What's wrong?" Poppy questioned when he hung up.

"I have to check on a patient in the ER."

"Do you need help?"

"I'd rather take care of this on my own."

Poppy looked confused, "That makes me want to go even more." She quickly changed her outfit, "Let's go."

Emu sighed, "If he's awake, just tell him medical information. Don't argue with him."

Poppy raised an eyebrow but followed along with him.

Emu entered the room and looked at the clipboard.

"Why are you reading that? Can you even understand what it says?" The man asked.

"I am a doctor."

"For kids."

"They have the same anatomy as adults."

"Most of them just come here crying for attention. Their parents just need to beat it out of them."

Poppy stayed silent while checking the patients pulse.

"So why are you really here?" The patient asked.

"You had me listed as your emergency contact so they called me."

"Just wanting to see if I kicked the bucket?" He watched Emu's expression, "Don't roll your eyes at me. You know better than to show me any sass. Or have you forgotten the rules in the three years you've been gone?"

"No I remember," Emu said quietly.

Poppy left a few moments later after writing a few things down on the chart.

"You still wasting your time and money on those useless video games?"

"Not as much because I've been working," Emu answered.

Hiiro walked into the room, glanced at Emu, then started reading the chart.

"You should be doing something like this guy," The patient nodded his head to Hiiro, "He's actually saving lives."

"Dr. Hojo is a fine doctor and saves lives all the time," Hiiro spoke up before glaring at the patient. "Your appendix was close to bursting but we got it out quickly and you will be fine. A nurse will be in soon to give you further care instructions."

"Thank you doctor. And you don't have to lie for Emu. My screw up of a son will never amount to anything."

Hiiro looked at the name on the chart then back up, "Emu is your son?"

"Unfortunately," he shot Emu a disgusted look, "Do you work with him often?"

"He interned with me."

"I'm sorry. I tried to raise him right but no matter what I did he was always a disappointment."

"We both have to get to other patients," Hiiro looked at Emu.

"He's right," Emu stood.

"You better come see me again before I check out. I'm not done talking to you," Emu's dad ordered.

"I don't actually have any more patients for a while," Emu admitted.

"I know," Hiiro informed, "I thought you'd want to get away from him though."

"Thanks," Emu pressed the button to the elevator, whisking them away to CR.

"Your dad is here?" Parad confronted Emu the second he got up the stairs.

"Don't."

"You've been away from him for three years. We are going to confront him."

"No, we are not. You confronting him always got us in trouble."

"You are an adult living on your own, he can't control you anymore."

"I don't want to cause a fight," Emu shook his head, "I might visit him one more time before he goes, but after that I'm going to keep ignoring him."

Parad growled but went and sat down.

"So your father has always been that way?" Poppy asked.

"Look, I just want to eat lunch, and then get to my afternoon patients. Alright?" Emu ended the conversation.

The group sat in awkward silence as Emu and Hiiro ate their lunches.

He wasn't even half way through his lunch before he got a call.

He rolled his eyes, "I'll be right there."

"My father is throwing a fit, refusing the leave the premises until I come talk to him again," Emu informed.

"We could call security on him," Hiiro suggested.

"I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Parad answered.

Emu was quiet for a moment before looking at his bugster, "I'll be back soon."

Emu went back to the ER, "We can talk outside."

His father followed him out, "I told you to visit me before I leave."

"I didn't know you'd be released so quickly."

"Don't give me attitude."

"I'm here, what did you want to tell me?"

"What did I just say about attitude?" The man grabbed Emu by the collar.

"You just had surgery, you shouldn't be pushing yourself."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Emu stayed quiet and listened.

"I wanted to tell you I'm cutting you from my will. You continue to be a disappointment to me, you don't deserve anything I've earned."

"With how big of a disappointment I am I wouldn't have expected to be in it anyway."

Emu felt a fist connect with his jaw before falling back onto the ground.

"You need to learn some respect. I thought I'd have beaten it into you by now."

Emu pushed himself up, "I'll treat you with respect once you do the same to me." The man threw his fist out again but Emu caught his arm. "You are going to pop your stitches if you keep exerting yourself."

"You are a disgrace to the Hojo name. You don't deserve it."

"It's not like I asked for it in the first place."

"If you ever find someone who actually loves you, which I doubt, you should take their name so people can't connect us anymore."

Emu rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm done with you." He started to walk away but his arm was grabbed and yanked back. Emu was hit in the stomach multiple times until his attacker fell away.

Emu struggled to push himself up when he noticed his father on the ground holding his side. Emu knelt beside him and looked him over, "I told you." His father stayed quiet as he pulled him up and walked him back into the ER. Emu left him with a nurse and didn't look back.

"You look terrible," Hiiro mentioned to Emu when he walked back into CR.

"I'm going to kill him," Parad was livid.

"No you aren't," Emu sighed as wiped the blood from his lip.

"What happened?" Poppy approached with a first aid kit.

"I got him to leave. However, I had to bring him back because he started bleeding from overstretching the wound."

"What did he do to you?" Poppy noticed Emu's harsh breathing.

"I'll be fine. I have patients to get to." Emu headed down the stairs.

"Is his dad always like that?" Poppy looked to Parad.

"Emu was always hiding bruises. No matter what he does he's not good enough for his dad," Parad sat down. "He has been doing great the past few years being away from him. But you know Emu, he's too nice. He would never fight back. The few times he did was because I forced him to, but that always ended up hurting Emu more."

"Someone else better be stitching that piece of crap back up, because I will end up killing him, even if it costs me my perfect surgery record," Hiiro said darkly.

At the end of the day Emu came back to CR. He was packing up his bag when a small group entered the room.

"I'm sure you don't want us interfering but as it happened on hospital property, with video evidence, your father will be arrested for physical assault," Director Kagami said before he glanced at Poppy who nodded.

"He's also banned from the hospital," Hiiro added.

"I gave him a talk," Parad appeared. "And I promise I didn't lay a finger on him."

Emu shook his head but continued to pack his bag.

"Have a good night," Emu waved as he walked down the stairs.

Hiiro followed after him, "Do you need to be checked out?"

"I'll be fine."

"You don't deserve to be treated that way."

"I know. I'm used to it though."

"You shouldn't be."

Emu shrugged.

"You don't have to talk about what happened if you don't want to, but I am here to listen if you need it," Hiiro said quickly. "You didn't even finish your lunch; do you want to get food?"

"You don't have to treat me extra nice because I have a shitty parent."

"I'm not. I'm treating you nice because you are my friend."

Emu spun around to face Hiiro, "We might be friends, but you are never super friendly. I'd expect it from Poppy but not from you." Emu started to walk away but when Hiiro followed Emu continued, "I finally got away from him and I really wasn't ready to face him again. Not only that, now you, your dad, Poppy, and at least a few other people in the hospital know about him. I don't want your pity; I want to ignore that it ever happened."

Hiiro stopped for a moment, planning to let Emu have some space, but he noticed Emu stumble and catch himself on a light pole.

"Are you ok?"

"Just a little dizzy. Probably from not eating enough. I'll be fine once I get some food," Emu assured.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt worse than you thought?"

Emu sighed as he held tight to the pole for balance.

"Come on," Hiiro took Emu's arm and led him to an area Emu wasn't familiar with.

"Where are we going?"

Hiiro unlocked a door to a small house, "As a doctor I can't just let you go until I know you are fine, physically at least. I'll make you some food and if you don't start feeling better I'm taking you back to the hospital."

Emu looked around, noticing accents of blue all around the house. He was surprised that it gave off such a warm and inviting vibe.

"You can lay down on the couch," Hiiro pointed.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Emu moved slowly.

"Don't worry, I've got it."

Emu winced as he sat down. He breathed heavily and tried to let his body relax. He fought against the rising nausea. He finally started drifting to sleep when Hiiro approached, "Do you want to eat here or move to the table?"

Emu blinked up at the speaker before remembering where he was, "The table is fine." He took a few moments to steady himself after standing and headed to the table. A bowl of salad was placed down next to a plate with chicken and rice.

"I didn't think you'd want anything too heavy right now," Hiiro admitted. "But make yourself eat some of it even if you've lost your appetite."

Emu nodded, "Thanks."

After a while of sitting in silence, Hiiro spoke up, "How are you feeling now?"

"A little better," Emu admitted. He picked at the remaining food on his plate. "I should probably get going."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I've been through worse," Emu admitted.

"Just because you've been beaten up before doesn't mean this time something more serious didn't happen," Hiiro argued.

Emu shrugged as he stood up, "Thanks for dinner."

Hiiro watched as Emu headed to the door. He stood and followed, "Promise me you'll call me if you start feeling worse?"

Emu nodded as he slowly walked down the few steps.

Hiiro worried but eventually made it to sleep. A few hours later he woke to a phone call.

"Hello?" Hiiro blinked at the bright light trying to make out who the caller was.

"Hiiro?" Emu whispered into the phone.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hiiro quickly sat up.

"I can't get ahold of Parad," Emu admitted.

"Ok, what's up?"

"I'm lost."

"Lost?" Hiiro was confused.

The other end was silent for a few moments before Hiiro spoke again, "Emu? Where are you?"

"Hiiro?" Emu wondered.

"Keep talking, ok? I'm coming to find you," Hiiro quickly changed and headed out the door.

He followed the GPS signal from the call and found Emu leaning against a tree.

"Emu?" Hiiro approached slowly.

"Huh?" Emu looked up.

"Come on," Hiiro helped his friend stand and helped him the couple blocks to the hospital.

Emu woke a while later and noticed Hiiro sleeping in a chair nearby.

"Hiiro?" Emu spoke softly.

Hiiro blinked his eyes open and noticed his patient was awake.

"You had a lot of internal bleeding so you weren't getting enough blood to your brain which is why you were dizzy and confused. You have a few stitches which will dissolve in time and we pumped you full of blood to get you back to feeling better."

Emu nodded, "Thanks." He was quiet for a moment before he added, "I think I realized I needed to get to the hospital but I got worse when I started moving."

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Hiiro scolded.

Emu shrugged, "You already helped me out a lot, I didn't want to be a bother, especially when I knew you were sleeping."

"You wouldn't have been a bother," Hiiro admitted, "I was worrying about you anyway."

"People only worry once they find out what I deal with."

"I've worried about you before."

"The only time I can think of is when you guys found out I had game disease."

"Is it so bad for us to worry about you?" Hiiro snapped, "I might not be the best at showing it, but we all care about you. It's not a new thing just because we found out about your dad."

Hiiro calmed himself before adding, "I don't know what he's made you believe in the past, but you aren't a burden to us. You aren't a bother. We care about you and just want you safe. So get that through your head." Hiiro stepped out of the room leaving Emu to think about his words.


End file.
